


Part of Being Human

by vividder



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Homeless Network, Non-Linear Narrative, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividder/pseuds/vividder
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles from the time I attempted the 100 Themes Challenge with the Sherlock and Sarah Manning platonic friendship.  It is incomplete only because I hope I will add to it at some point in time and finish the challenge.  They are not in order.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot these eariler...sorry about that! I haven't finished anything recently, so I decided to post an old story for kicks and to remind you that I was still alive. Concrit welcome, as always! There's not enough Sherlock/Orphan Black crossovers in the world!
> 
> Table of Contents (to account for the possibility of the chapter order changing):  
> Chapter 1: Introduction  
> Chapter 2: Making History

Sherlock first noticed the woman sleeping on a park bench. She had ratty dark hair, held down by a knit cap. She wore a fleece jacket with a jean jacket on top, both zipped and buttoned to obscure her shirt, the grey edge of which peeked out above her black jeans. She had on leg warmers that led into combat boots, and she curled herself around a shoulder bag while she slept.

  
Sherlock hadn’t seen her around before, so he sat on the opposite park bench and waited for the woman to wake up. Although it was an unusually warm autumn day, Sherlock quickly grew bored. He tossed a pebble at her. And then another. She rolled over and sat up, and Sherlock smiled, holding a finger to his lips as she opened her mouth to shout. He gestured for her to follow, and she stalked after him with fiery indignation. Sherlock led her to the edge of the park.

  
“I have an offer for you,” he said, sitting down on another bench.

  
“And that’s important enough for you to throw rocks at me? Who the hell do you think you are?” she snapped, remaining standing.

  
Sherlock stayed calm. “I’ll pay you for information.”

  
The woman’s competing desires for money and revenge warred in her mind. Money won. “What kind of information?”

  
“Anything interesting. Gossip. Sometimes I’ll tell you what to look for, other times, you just give me what you know.”

  
Her eyes narrowed. “Who are you?”

  
Sherlock stuck out his gloved hand. “Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. And yourself?”

  
“I’m Sarah.” She didn’t return the handshake. Sherlock lowered his hand. “What’s a consulting detective do, exactly?”

  
“I solve the cases the police can’t.”

  
“You would turn me into the police,” she accused him.

  
Sherlock smiled. “I have contacts that can protect you, should you need it. All I ask in return is that you provide me with the details of any crimes you may see, and that you ask the right questions when the time comes.”

  
“What if I take your offer?” she asked warily, but Sherlock knew that she wouldn’t back out. He pulled several bills out of his coat pocket and handed them to her. She looked at them and her eyes went wide.  
“Hiring bonus,” Sherlock explained over his shoulder as he walked off.

  
Sarah Manning just stood there, staring at the 120 pounds in her hand.


	2. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is a member of the homeless network involved in Sherlock's suicide.

Sherlock approached Sarah on the sidewalk near the park where they had first met. He was in a hurry, and waved for her to follow him into an alley without stopping for pleasantries.  Sarah didn’t hesitate to follow him.  

“I have another offer for you,” Sherlock said quietly, checking over his shoulder.  Sarah wondered if he was being followed.

“More than information, yeah?” Sarah asked.

Sherlock handed her a note folded around a small box.  “A burner phone and a hundred dollars”  His voice got even quieter.  “More if you meet me at the time and place in the note.  Don’t be late.”

Sarah caught his wrist to stop him from leaving. “What are we doing?” 

Sherlock didn’t attempt to conceal his fear.  “I’m going to pretend to commit suicide,” he whispered.  “My friends are in danger.”

That afternoon, Sarah headed over to St. Bart’s, holding the phone to her ear as she walked, as the note had specified.  The man she’d been told to call said he was with something called Project Lazarus, and that she was to stay on the line and pretend she was talking with a friend the entire time.

She looked around, but Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.  Had he stood her up?  Apparently not.  A few minutes later, she heard a gunshot and saw Sherlock pushed a man’s body over the edge, before stepping up himself.  He took out his phone and sent a text.  Her own phone dinged, and she checked the text as the call continued, stopping her meaningless chatter for only a moment.

LAZARUS IS GO

Sarah went to stand next to the man getting out of the black taxi, as the man on the phone told her to, and pretended to be distracted by her own conversation until she was in position.  Sarah’s mouth opened in genuine surprise as Sherlock called the man that had gotten out of the cab on his cell phone.

“Oh my God,” she said into the phone.  “Fe, there’s a man on the roof of the hospital!  He’s going to jump!”

Sarah pretended she was listening to an answer.  “Yeah, he called his boyfriend to watch!  Oh my God.”

She fell silent as Sherlock ended his own call and jumped.  Even though she knew what the outcome would be, her heart stopped for a moment. The whole act looked so  _ genuine _ . She pretended to run over to Sherlock’s body, keeping pace with the man, shouting “Holy shit!  Holy shit!  Fe, I’m gonna have to call you back.”  Sarah stuffed the phone into her pocket but did not hang up.  Halfway across the street, a bike crashed into the man, and Sarah helped him up once he got his bearings.

Sherlock certainly looked dead, lying on the pavement with blood surrounding his head.  His boyfriend pushed through the crowd, shouting that he was his friend, he was a doctor, as the hospital staff pushed him away.

Sarah found herself crying, but remembered to return to the call.  The person on the phone told her to walk away.  She did.

Before he hung up, he warned her to keep the phone.

Later that night, she got a text to the burn phone.  

_ Congratulations.  -SH _

_ If you reveal my survival to anyone, my brother’s men will kill you. -SH _

_ If I need you, or if you need me, I will find you.  Destroy the phone -SH _

Sarah went into the alley behind a bar, set it down and smashed it with the heel of her boot.  She stomped on the phone until it was a pile of plastic and glass pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that Sherlock's suicide was a pretty major media event when it occurred, Sarah's involvement could be considered 'making history'.


End file.
